The structure of rohitukine, an alkaloid from the Indian drug plant Amoora rohituka (synonym aphanamixis polystachya) has been established, mainly by X-ray crystallography. It is 8-(cis-3'-hydroxy-N-methyl-4'-piperidyl)-2-methyl-5,7-dihydroxychromone. The compound is the first alkaloid from a plant of the family Meliaceae to have been structurally elucidated. At least five other bases closely related to rohitukine have been found and are being studied. The orange-colored latex of the edible mushroom Lactarius deliciosus contains the linoleate ester of a hydroxylated dihydroazulene, in addition to the parent alcohol and its stearate, which had been characterized elsewhere a number of years ago. Linoleate esters are rare in nature.